


Better Than Imagined

by moriya



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tumblr prompt: </p><p>havenevermet asked: prompt: McShep "John finds himself thinking less and less in hot girls and more in Rodney" Bonus: John realizes he likes him in a very akward moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Imagined

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly like the prompt but it's like the story write itself! I do hope it's close enough.

To say John was frustrated was a serious understatement. It's been so long since he saw any action other that his right hand and it was time for that to change. Soon.

He was in a middle of a chess game with Rodney when he came to that conclusion so naturally he shared his thoughts with him. For a brief moment he thought he saw want reflecting in Rodney's eyes but he dismissed that thought the second it came to life. This was Rodney he was thinking about. The same Rodney who is desperately in love with Sam Carter. He didn't swing that way. 

"You mean you haven't… You know.. Since we came to Atlantis?" Rodney asked, surprise evident on his tone.

John smiled. He has no idea why Rodney insisted to think he was with a woman from each world they went to, but that idea was wrong. John never slept with any woman (or man   
for that matter) for a very long time. And lately, it started messing with his head. 

"No Rodney, I didn't sleep with anyone." He chided. 

Rodney seemed to be relieved at that discovery, which was absurd, John reminded himself, and after what seemed to be an internal debate with himself, he caved in and offered, "There is this doctor who asked me about you. If you want I could throw in a good word about you."

John smiled, "Which one? Don't tell me it's that… What is her name? Foster? She has a really great.." But he was cut in mid sentence by Rodney, 

"Oh god! I will set you guys up but please don't make me hear you praising her tits!" Rodney sounded scandalized. 

John laughed good naturally, "I was gonna say 'mind'. She has a really great mind!"

Rodney gave him a disbelieving look, and that was the end of the conversation.

~~~ 

Just as promised, Rodney set a date between John and Ann. John was thrilled. Finally he could have a normal meal with an adult and if things go well, he could even share his bed with another person for the first time in a really long time.

Ann looked beautiful. You had to give it to Rodney, the man was awkward as hell but he had two things on his side: His brain and his good taste.

The night went alright, in John's opinion, and he expected that he won't have another lonely night. 

Except, it seemed that Ann couldn't wait to get away already. John was confused. What did he do wrong? He had no idea whatsoever.

"Umm.. Did I d anything to offend you?" He asked as Ann was in a rush to locate her belongings.

Ann seemed hurt as she shook her head, "Just a misunderstanding I am afraid."

John frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Ann raised an eyebrow, "I thought this was a date."

John nodded, and as she seemed to stop talking he told her, as if to make her elaborate, "It is."

She shook her head. "Are you serious? You kept babbling about Rodney. About his favorite puddle jumper, about how it makes you nuts that every time you are in danger he makes you threaten him to save your asses, you even told me about how you suspect he is building you your own ship as a side project."

John's face lighted at the mention of that. He really hoped he was right about that last thing. This would be so cool. "What does any of it have to do with our date?"

Ann shook her head. "Oh my god. You really don't know! You are in love with him, Sheppard! All those things you told me, friends don't notice any of it. Lovers do."

John was caught off guard with that. Yes, he knew how handsome Rodney is. He isn't blind. And the fact that the man is a genius wasn't lost to him. He was attracted to Rodney, but in love? Nope.

Besides, Rodney didn't have any feelings towards John so it was pointless to even consider it. And the fact that John's heart ached at the thought of Rodney's disinterest towards him? Well, that was between John and himself.

He told Ann all of that. 

She laughed.

"Holy crap, Are you for real? How can you be so clueless? Rodney was so withdrawn when he told me you wanted us to date. He was so jealous!"

John couldn't believe her. He wasn't willing to let himself hope that he could have happiness with Rodney, because if he believes it for one moment and then it turns out he was wrong… The thought itself was too painful.

"This was a mistake." Was all John said before he left to his bedroom, intending to put that night out of his mind by sleeping and ignoring it all.

~~~~ 

John woke up by the sound of some violent knocking on his door.

"I am coming!" He yelled as he rushed out of the bed. The knocking kept on, "Coming!"

John was startles to find Rodney at his door step, was there an emergency? He really didn't have any energy for this crap. 

Rodney came into his room at the second the door opened, "Ann told me."

John felt panic rising up, "It's not what you are thinking."

Rodney took a deep breath, "I really hope it's exactly what I am thinking." And before John had a chance to question himself on whether or not Rodney meant that he wants him, 

Rodney kissed him. 

He kissed him.

And that was the moment John called himself stupid in every possible way for not doing it before, because it felt better that anything he ever dared to imagine.


End file.
